Description: The Hybridoma Facility performs the immunization of mice and rats, tests the sera, isolates splenocytes or lymph node lymphocytes and performs cell fusions to produce murine monoclonal antibodies (Mabs). Preparation of the purified or semi-purified antigens/proteins is the responsibility of individual laboratories. Simple screening of the resultant hybrid by ELISA are performed by facility personnel. The laboratory then provides help to individual investigators for more labor intensive screening and selection of antibodies. The laboratory has evolved into a highly interactive service that aims to train and educate investigators in hybridoma production and in preparing fluorochrome- and biotin-conjugated antibodies. The facility is located in Dr. Herlyn?s laboratory, which has an active research interest in Mab production. Projects are undertaken on a first-come, first-served basis. The facility charges $400 to $700 per antigen, depending on the nature and purity of the antigen, and the investigators are assured of at least one to two Mabs within three to four months.